The present disclosure relates generally to tracking information associated with manufactured parts, and more specifically to tracking information pertaining to parts made from composite materials.
In at least some known systems, information relating to the manufacture of parts from composite materials is collected for less than all of the stages of the manufacturing process. Further, in some systems, the collected data is stored in a different format or in a different location for each stage of the manufacturing process, making it difficult to obtain the manufacturing information for a particular part at a central location. Accordingly, if a part deviates from predefined specifications, it may be difficult to identify the stage of the manufacturing process that caused the deviation. It would be beneficial to store information pertaining to each of the stages of the manufacture of a composite material part in a central repository together with embedded data analytics for implementing improvements in efficiency and quality control that is accessible to managers and engineers.